A una semana de San Valentín
by Koko-13
Summary: "Durante su última llegada a tierra lo había visto comportarse extraño y ahora estaba como si nada con el resto de la tripulación y a ella a penas y le prestaba atención" Tetra reflexiona un poco sobre Link y lo que sucederá después —Tetra/Link—


**A una semana de San Valentín**

Tetra observó a Link jugando con Niko y Nudge en la cubierta y frunció el ceño. Durante su última llegada a tierra lo había visto comportarse extraño y ahora estaba como si nada con el resto de la tripulación y a ella a penas y le prestaba atención.  
—¿Se-Señorita Tetra? —preguntó Niko algo asustado de verlo molesta—.  
—No es nada —suspiró acercándose a ellos— ¿qué tanto trajeron de la última isla?  
—¡Un boomerang! Como el de Link, y nos está enseñando a usarlo.  
—¿Asaltaron a una tienda de armas? —cuestionó incrédula—.  
Los dos piratas pasearon las miradas del uno al otro, a Link que escuchaba atento y por último a su capitana.  
—Link no nos deja asaltar… a menos que sea muy rico.  
Tetra cruzó los brazos evaluando al rubio, no podría terminar de entender porque Link continuaba viajando con ellos. Compartía su ideal de solo robar a los meramente adinerados, pero el chico era excesivamente amable y dulce para estar con los piratas. Sin embargo, el chico sonrió ampliamente con los ojos cerrados, como lo había visto hacerlo un par de veces antes.  
Suspiró derrotada, no podía contra él, realmente no lo entendía.

—A propósito Link, te vi comprar chocolates —dijo Nudge como si lo dejara en evidencia—.  
El otro pirata y la chica sonrieron al ver al héroe sonrojándose.  
—Vamos, todos en la tripulación siempre compartimos todo Link —dijo Niko insistiendo—.  
El rubio dio un paso atrás frunciendo el ceño. Podría defenderse, decir que ya se los había comido o que se los dio a alguien. Pero no, Link nunca solía decir más de lo necesario y Tetra había entendido que eso era muy poco tratándose de él.  
—Venga, déjenlo tranquilo —ordenó ella y Link se sonrojó más—.  
Definitivamente estaba extraño, a Tetra comenzaba a preocuparle que tanto golpe, brebaje y demás le afectaron a largo plazo. O tal vez los caprichosos aires del mal le enfermaron. Como sea que fuese, no podía comportarse amable con él sin dejarse en evidencia.

*·····_Después, ya en la isla Windfall_·····*

Esa tarde arribaron en la isla Windfall y Link se ofreció a quedarse aún ante la negativa de su capitana, quien le reiteraba que el aire fresco era lo mejor para él. Pero Link era terco, así que se quedó en el barco.  
—Tal vez lo mejor para él es descansar —murmuró Tetra mientras todos estaban indecisos de qué hacer mientras el héroe no los estaba vigilando—.  
—Que ternura —murmuró Senza al verla tan taciturna—.  
—Usted se preocupa mucho por él, señorita Tetra, ¿por qué no va a verlo? Podría romper el barco —comentó Niko, claramente con otras intenciones, pero disfrazándose con esa última frase.  
—¿Qué cosas dices Niko?  
—¡Que ternura! —chilló Senza ante la negativa de Gonzo y los demás.  
La rubia suspiró, si se preocupaba por él, pero estaba segura que eso no era más que lo normal tomando en cuenta que Link se había convertido en su caballero desde que la conoció, ella había visto su valor y coraje, incluso lucharon juntos contra Ganondorf. Aunque tal vez también estaría mintiendo si dijera que no le agradaba su personalidad dulce y amable.  
—Yo regresaré al barco, no hagan demasiado desastre en esta islita —dijo con un suspiro, encaminándose de regreso para sorpresa de todos.  
Niko palmeo la espalda de un lloroso Gonzo, su niña definitivamente trataba a Link con más privilegios que a cualquier otro, ¿pero que se le iba a hacer? 

Aunque Tetra también había estado pensando demasiado en su posición como la princesa Zelda, sabía que consecuentemente tendría que dejar su camino como pirata para hacerse cargo del nuevo Hyrule. Por suerte Link no hablaba mucho respecto al tema, la había dejado ser pero sin separarse de su lado, algo que ella agradecía profundamente, porque cuando fuera hora de cambiar su rol estaría encantada de saber que él seguía apoyándola. Suspiró sonrojándose. Últimamente pensaba demasiado en él, ¿acaso las princesas anteriores habían pasado por eso? 

Finalmente encontró a Link algo más alejado de la costa, recogiendo flores. Entonces se le acercaron las dos chicas que habían rescatado de la fortaleza Forsaken. Por alguna razón pensó que lo mejor era no interrumpirlos, así que se quedó detrás de la entrada de piedra para escucharles.  
—L-Link… tal vez esto sea por lo mucho que Aryll nos hablaba de ti pero… ¡me gustas!  
—A-A mi también —dijo la rubia sonrojándose tanto como su compañera—, pero entendemos si solo puedes escoger a una —murmuró completamente nerviosa y con un deje de tristeza en su voz.  
Link guardó silencio observándolas a ambas. Desde su escondite, a Tetra se le aceleró el pulso, no le sorprendía que él tuviera admiradoras, pero no lo imaginaba quedándose en la isla Windfall con alguna chica.  
—Lo siento —respondió Link con una leve reverencia a ambas.  
No dijo más, ambas se disculparon y se marcharon. Tetra sonrió para sus adentros aliviada, reprendiéndose un poco a sí misma por comportarse como una colegiarla. Se acercó a Link con una sonrisa divertida y cruzada de brazos.  
—Eres todo un rompecorazones Link.  
El chico se sorprendió y escondió el pequeño ramillete de flores tras su espalda, mirándola apenado.  
—No te preocupes, lo entiendo —dijo ella sentándose en la hierba, observando el mar, el barco y el hermoso cielo ya estrellado—. ¿Te sientes bien? Has estado extraño.  
Al menos con ella, pero no lo iba a admitir en voz alta.  
Por toda respuesta, Link se paró enfrente de ella dándole las flores y una cajita roja con un lazo blanco.  
—Para ti —murmuró sonriendo—.  
—Ah, gracias, aunque San Valentín fue hace casi una semana —dijo recibiendo los regalos—.  
No estaba segura de cómo debería sentirse, algo en su interior estaba removiéndose como loco, pero en ningún momento lo exteriorizó. Aunque imaginaba que si no se los había dado fue porque no tenían ningún momento a solas en el barco pirata, ¿pero eso era acaso una declaración romántica?  
Cuando pudo mirar hacia arriba para agradecerle bien al chico, este ya se estaba encaminando al barco, caminando como si tuviera problemas al controlar sus piernas.  
—Hey, Link ¿Por qué no los comemos juntos? —lo llamó, haciéndole una seña para que se sentara a su lado— Después de todo, nadie se va a llevar un barco pirata en una isla como esta.  
Concluyó y ambos comenzaron a comer los dulces sin mirarse, sin embargo ella sonrió tomando su mano. Había llegado a la conclusión que declaración o no, estar con Link no la molestaba para nada.

**~*~Fin~*~**

A/N:  
¡Buenas! ¡Soy Koko presentándome en este fandom: el de los videojuegos!  
Aún no puedo terminar de jugar el Wind Waker por mi falta de tiempo, pero es el primer juego de esta maravillosa saga de videojuegos que he jugado y he quedado completamente encantada con ellos, así que tal vez pronto publique más. Pero como digo, no lo he terminado de jugar así que los personajes pueden estar un poco fuera del canon. Aunque leí el manga, por eso sé que el Link de Wind Waker es el más callado, inocente y dulce de todos jaja.  
Creo que a eso atribuyo el exceso de miel en este FanFic u.u.  
Y si, ya sé que San Valentín fue el lunes, pero estuve un poquito ocupado y además, la trama va de entregar el regalo tiempo después :D. 

Por último, muchas gracias por haber leído, espero que hayan tenido una buena semana de San Valentín y todos sus comentarios, críticas constructivas, correcciones, sugerencias y demás serán bien recibidos.  
Oyasumi~.


End file.
